MC Snaps
by Hoggoe
Summary: After so many failed attempts to have fun and play Doki Doki Literature Club, what will MC do to remedy Monika's constant shenanigans?


_A/N: This is the most fucked up thing I've ever written. I highly suggest you do yourself a favor and find another story. I legitimately do not want you to have the displeasure of reading this. I'm being serious, the fact that this even loosely follows a story is even impressive to me._

 _Five harrowing nights and two panty changes were spent writing this._

 _You have been warned._

* * *

It was a wonderful day outside. The sun shone brightly. I jumped out of bed with a spring in my step. I was very excited!

Why you may ask? Well, today was the day I would finally take my revenge on this horrid world of mine! I dress and giggle madly to myself just thinking about it! What a rush it will be, finally taking out my pent-up anger on the one causing it all… and thus begins my seventh playthrough!

As always, Sayori comes running like a big dope at me while screeching with her fake voice of "Oh, I'm fine!" and "Are you gonna eat that?" I grit my teeth as I smile, waving back at her as I wait for her to catch up.

"Hey, Sayori!" I shout in her panting face, "You depressing piece of shit!" She recoils at my tone. "Maybe if you were honest every once in a while, people would want to help you. Even if you think you don't want help, you need it, you stupid bitch!" I grip her throat with one hand, pulling her face up to mine. She's crying now.

"Emcee… why would you say that…?"

"Because I'm tired of your fucking fake shit! Take a hike, you fuck!"

I release her neck, and she falls to her knees, sobbing by now. I rare back with my leg before releasing a goal kick to her frail stomach with all my might. An agonizing wail rebounds into the buildings surrounding us. I kick her a few times while she doubles over, sending more screams of pain into the air.

"Too bad there aren't any other people in this WHOLE ENTIRE CITY!" I shout spitefully at nobody. I walk around, thinking about it. I rip an old fence post from a nearby fence. I step back over to kick Sayori over onto her back. Her arms feebly defend her face but leave her wide open down below.

"Maybe if you ate or slept every once in a while, you'd have the strength to stand for yourself, you fucking idiot!" I sling the long board into her stomach again. I keep it up, making sure to use the sharp side of the board.

Tossing it aside, I use my heel to slam all my weight right below her diaphragm. Sayori vomits up some blood onto my shoes. I stomp and wipe them both on her face a couple of times, spit on her and leave her there to enjoy her day of lying to everyone.

It was time to move onto the real target.

I march to my school with fervor, picking up speed as I went. I almost couldn't wait for it. I sling the doors open to the cafeteria. I calmly wait in line for breakfast and pick some up, finding an empty table off to the side. I hum softly as I munch happily on my bagel with cream cheese. Goody goody; it's almost time for Natsuki to arrive. I stop munching for a second, hatching an evil plan. I stand up and leave the bagel for a second, getting back in the line for breakfast. I return to the table, this time with three more breakfasts in my hands. I grip the table with white knuckles… waiting.

As soon as she arrives, I wave her over and stuff my face. She apprehensively joins me on the table next to me. I slide her two of my breakfasts, complete with sausage and a biscuit with jelly.

"Say, Natsuki. You're the only one here I even really liked. How would you like to help me get some revenge?"

"Revenge? You? Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! You're a big airhead, what would you ever need revenge for? And on whom?"

"Monika…"

"You… want revenge on Monika? What for?"

"She's done terrible things. To you, and to me and all of us! You just don't know it yet. Please, help me teach her a lesson and we can live happily ever after!"

"Emcee, you're acting crazy…" she backs away slowly, being sure to grab one of the breakfast trays on her way.

"So that's how it is? I guess I'm alone! All alone, with nobody to help me!" I stand up and tower over her. "I guess since you won't help me, I'll have to get rid of you."

She takes a defensive stance and peers at me. "Hey, are you okay? Something looks seriously wron-" she falls with a hard hit to the jaw, dropping the food. I jump and land on her, straddling her and hold her on the ground. I waste no time, using both hands to punch and pull and gouge everything I can on her face before I use my forehead to break her nose.

"Ahaaa! Emcee, what the hell!" She's screaming between blows to her head. I feel the resistance in my fist as every hit slammed into her head. Eventually enough, her arms fall limp to her sides, and she stopped struggling under me. Soon, the resistance of her head became softer. Stopping for a second to check my handiwork, I find where my continued blows to the head had created an impression on her temples. I feel them up, finding them much softer than they ever should be. They spurt blood and drip onto the floor. I find her eye and nose also bleeding heavy.

I shed a tear. Stroking her face as gently as I could, I whisper "Natsuki…" lovingly. I pick her up, cradling her head and holding her close. I place her up on the table and cover her with my jacket. Thinking for a second, I pull her hair out of the pigtails and tie them to the table legs. Just in case.

"Shh… I'll be back." I run off to find my last quarry before I take on the boss. Unsurprisingly, she's hanging out by her locker as usual. She looks pathetic. What a waste of airspace!

"Yuri!" I shout. She flinches, that coward. "Come with me, would you?" I don't wait for a response, dragging her by the hand.

"We're going somewhere nice!" I pull harder, causing her to yelp. I drag her halfway down the hall and kick open the door, throwing her into the bathroom.

"Emcee! T-This is the boys' bathrooms!"

"I know, I just couldn't wait!" I grab her jacket by the open collar and rip it open. Bingo.

"Wahh! Emcee, please! Don't…!" I pop her in the mouth lightly to shut her up. With her jacket torn open, I search her inside pockets and find exactly what I was looking for.

I flash the knife and use my other hand to pull her by the vest down to her knees.

"Emcee…" She's tearing up heavily. "I don't want to… to…" she's sobbing too hard to speak.

"Yuri." My voice is firm. "Take it off."

She screams with pupils shrunk. "Somebody help me!" She tries to run away, but because she was on her knees I just push her shoulders back to keep her in place.

"Yuri. Take. It. Off." She's shivering like a hypothermic.

"Now!" She flinches again. Slowly, she complies, removing her uniform's jacket. By now, the sobbing isn't held back by anymore. She folds it neatly and sets it on the floor with care. I roll my eyes.

"And the rest…" I bring the knife to her face, pointing the end on her nose. A quiet "Eek!" follows as she hurries to take off her vest. She folds it up neatly and sets it on top of her jacket with care.

"E-Emcee… please, I can't…"

I don't give a chance. Swiping the knife with ease, I grip the collar of the dress shirt and cut it down the middle, revealing a bouncy pair of breasts covered by a heavy-duty purple brassiere. She covers it the best she can, blood boiling behind her face. Slicing up more of the shirt with her knife, it falls to pieces, the only ones left being the ones she's holding against her, crying into herself for hope.

I jerk her left arm off. She helps again. "Cuts. Just as I suspected!"

"Wa-ah! I'm sorry, Emcee! It's just… I don't want you to worry about me or anything!"

"So, you like to cut yourself, do you?"

"N-No!"

I stick the knife hard into her right arm. The squeal it entails pierces my ears and rebounds in the tight bathroom walls.

"DO YOU?"

"Emcee! No, please, I don't!" I'm still holding her left arm and her right is held against her chest to help the bleeding. I slip the knife by her left wrist to threaten her. She pleads with her eyes.

"One more time. Do you like to cut yourself, Yuri? I promise I won't be mad."

Pulling her right arm's wound up to her mouth, she sucks on the injury gently. She looks back to me, shaking her head yes with a timid nod.

"Good, that's what I thought." I rip the knife down her left arm all the way I can before the recoils with another pathetic plea. I hold her head in place, walking around her to the back. She's shivering again but doesn't protest. I crouch next to her and use my knees to grip her by the sides.

"Tell me, Yuri…" Before I can even ask, she leans back on my abdomen and looks up at my face, begging the best she can with her fearful whimpers and tears.

"Do you want to have some fun?" She shakes her head quickly.

"Well, I've got something that sounds like a lot of fun…" she stops begging, only squeezing her eyes shut and waiting. I undo the straps on her back and quickly tear it from her grip. She covers herself again.

"Here's what's going to happen, you pathetic waste of space. I'm going to lay you down on this filthy floor. Then, I'm going to stand up. Lastly, I'm going to stomp on your ridiculous chests until you cough up the milk that's inside." She stopped shivering and is now completely still.

"Emcee… why?"

"Because I know too many things. I can't live with it anymore. I've been through the same horror story too many times. I'm done."

"Wait. Please. Maybe we can work it out. What happens in the story?"

I sigh. "It hasn't happened yet. Who knows what Monika will do this time? I figure I might as well take care of it first thing in the morning and get on with it!"

"Monika? What did she do?"

"She fucking killed you! And them! And… I can't forgive her for it. She does it every fucking time!"

"But Emcee, I'm right here! Look!" She turns a bit to face me. She gives me a nervous kiss on the cheek and smiles the best she can. I blink.

"You… you can help me." I say.

She turns more, standing on her knees and facing me fully now. Using one hand to poorly cover her chests, the other graces my chin. She nods at me. I drop the knife.

"Oh, Yuri…" I give her a shaky hug. "I'm sorry for all this… it's just… everything is so horrible…"

"Shhh, it's alright. I'll help you if I can. But first, I need to dress these." She motions to the cuts on her arms. Not the ones that were already there, I mean the fresh ones. I stand her up and help her outside. We walk both to the nurse's office.

I don't know why I did it. I was just going to throw this whole world away and so far, I have been doing it pretty well. I didn't want to have to deal with Monika's shenanigans this time, but that doesn't mean I never wanted to play the game again.

It was nice to help Yuri wrap up her arms and sting her with the alcohol while she whined. Arms newly bandaged, they didn't bend well enough to cover her breasts anymore, so she tried her best to remain facing away from me. I figure that since I've already fucked up so much on this run of the game, there's probably not too many consequences that I don't expect to have, so I take advantage of that by giving Yuri a generous squeeze with a kiss on the back. She probably thinks I'm out of my damn mind anyway, so it can't be too much of a surprise to her.

"I'm going to get you for that." she huffs at me as we return to the halls. "And don't stare! You lost your staring privileges!"

"Woah, I had those? Besides, Yuri, those things are hard to fucking miss."

"I can kick more than just your shin…" she says that more to herself than me. I lead her to the club room, where that bitch Monika's sure to be holed up. I kick open the door.

"Oh, hey Emcee!" she says, happy and proud as ever she was on a first run. "Where's your jacket?"

Yuri comes in behind me. Monika recoils.

"Yuri! What happened?"

"Don't bother, you fucking bitch." I interrupt.

"Emcee… what is the meaning of this?"

"Player's pissed at you. He- no, WE have had enough of your meddling."

"Is that so? Heehee… sorry, but there's nothing you can do!"

Yuri looks out of it. I charge Monika like the whore she is, readying a killer knee to the gut. I release it for a perfect and direct hit.

She doesn't fall. "Sorry, Emcee. I took all that out. You can't hurt me." She references the gray box floating above her shoulder. I punch her a couple of times in the face again and again to no avail. She doesn't even flinch or react.

I turn to Yuri. "See? I was telling the truth."

Monika turns to her too. "What was it you said, Emcee? You'd stomp her so that she'd cough up her milk? Why don't we have some, eh?" She conjures a couple of drinking glasses. We both stare in horror as she walks up to Yuri while fiddling with the gray box. Yuri falls to her knees and her face becomes unnaturally red. With her arms out of the question, there's no stopping the breast milk Monika's forcing out of her. Sticking a glass under her friend, Yuri's lactation is collected messily and deliberately. I feel my feet are held in place.

"E-Emceeeee! P-Please do something!" She was… moaning in pleasure? How could she be enjoying that? Unless that was Monika tampering with her, too… I bite my lip a bit, both from thinking on my next move and from trying not to get too turned on from the scene unfolding in front of me. I stifle the rock hard shaft in my pants to run at them both, hoping to get an idea on the way.

I don't, and end up just trying again to tackle Monika. It's like running into a brick wall, as there's absolutely no give in Monika's apparent invincibility. She grips my throat. I try and gasp, but she apparently has incredible strength along with her newfound powers.

"Here, Emcee. Is this what you're into?" She laughs wickedly and shoves a glass up to my face, rim intruding my mouth.

I jump back, landing on my knees from trying not to vomit. It doesn't taste too bad, actually, but I just can't help but be sickened by it. Plus, what would Yuri think of me enjoying a nice fresh glass of her own body fluid? Milk or not, it was repulsive…

"Monika… please no more!" Yuri is panting hard now, still spouting from her jugs. Monika snaps her fingers and Yuri finally relaxes, still trying to catch her breath. Monika holds up the other glass to her.

"Come on, have some. It's yours, after all." Yuri bends backward to avoid it. Monika picks her up again.

"Haven't you ever even been curious about it?" She herself takes a sip. "Hmmm! Not bad, Yuri, you taste pretty good. Here!" She forced the glass into her mouth as she did mine. Yuri spits it out immediately and heaves at the air.

"I think I'd like some more…" she kneels down with her friend, taking in a big whiff of the milk-spattered body and licking her neck. She moves slowly down and taps her tongue against an erect nipple. Yuri is protesting for all she's worth but seems frozen in place by Monika's trickery.

I recover from coughing. "Stop right there! Those aren't yours, Monika. Isn't it me you want?"

"Oh, yes, but I've been snooping in your search history! Aren't you into this kind of thing?"

"That's repulsive! And yes, I am!"

"Then what's the problem? I'm just trying to be a better girlfriend for you… dearest."

"That's fucked up! Yuri, can you move?"

"N-No!" her voice is panicked and screeching.

"Very well. I guess we're doing this the hard way. Player!"

I felt him perk up behind me.

"Delete them all, except for Monika!"

I can feel him eye the back of my head suspiciously.

"Just do it! Trust me!" Sooner than I expected, Yuri's body disappears in a mess of crumbly colors, leaving only her navy blue skirt behind.

"Fine. You want it so bad? Take it, you sick fuck." She looks a little confused. "Player! Get your ass dressed. Get yourself something nice to eat. Turn down the lights. Put on some fucking music, I guess. We're going to give our little bane exactly what she wants."

Her eyes go wide at that. I hold up a finger triumphantly. "Now, then. I didn't actually plan on this whole "killing you" going my way... at all. Still, I thought it was worth a try. Monika, did you notice anything weird about this run?"

"Uh, yeah. You changed some code, I noticed."

"Exactly. I changed your stupid fucking Act 3 bullshit so that Player himself can directly type a message at any time he wants." She gasps super huge, looking through me and at him.

"Oh, goody! Player, what's your name?" She's basically climbing on my shoulders trying to get to him.

MY NAME IS CHADWICK_

"Wow! It's almost like I can hear you! Oh, this is great!" She's holding back tears. "So, so… so how are you today?"

DISAPPOINTED_

"What? Why? I mean, what can I do to make it better, Chaddy?"

MC HAD AN ATTITUDE AFTER SO MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS TO SAVE THE OTHER GIRLS_

HE WENT ON THE RAMPAGE WHILE I WAS AWAY FOR A BIT AND I CAME BACK DURING THE FIGHT WITH YOU_

I MUST SAY_

"Yes?"

I THINK MAYBE HE IS RIGHT_

I glance at Monika's stupid face. She looks shattered like a glass mirror.

"What? What do you mean?"

EVERY TIME I PLAY, YOU ALWAYS PULL ME INTO YOUR ROUTE. HAVE YOU MAYBE CONSIDERED THAT I DID NOT WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH JUST YOU, EVEN IF MAYBE FOR ONE RUN?_

"Oh… I see… I'm…" she sniffles, sitting on the ground and getting her skirt and panties wet with milk.

"Now do you see?" I poke an accusing finger at her.

I HAVE NEVER EVEN SEEN THE END OF THE OTHER ROUTES BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE WITH THEM AND MURDER THEM BEFORE MY EYES. HOW COULD I POSSIBLY LOVE YOU?_

Monika is just sobbing now. Loudly. I see the gray box floating above her again.

"Just do it." She doesn't even look at me or him. She's curled up in a ball, crying into her hands. I guess that means she wants me to fuck her up. Or at least kill her.

MC ALLOW ME_

I feel him typing something in me. It tickles a little bit. I wait patiently- that's very patient considering I have the chance to do to Monika whatever I want right now- for him to finish. I tap my foot.

FINISHED_

"So, what did you do?" I walk over to the sack of shit and give her a heavy foot to the knees. She, to my surprise, blurts out an agonizing cry.

I CHANGED A FEW THINGS. TRY BEING NAUGHTY_

"Looks like you turned her pain tolerance WAY fucking down… and what's this about being naughty?"

REMEMBER HOW YURI WAS? LIKE THAT BUT WAY MORE_

"Wait, so…" I step over to her other side, where her butt is now toward me in her weak fetal position. I lift her skirt and lay it back over her abdomen. I take my first two fingers and gently push on the opening between the legs. Shaky gasps shriek throughout the room.

"Impressive."

"G-Give it to me. I deserve every inch of it…" Monika's continued crying was getting on my nerves.

"Well, are you just gonna wallow in your own pity? Chadwick probably wants to see you getting hurt by now. Are you going to disappoint him?"

With that, she did try to sit up, but she seemed much too weak. I wrap a hand around her ankle. She whimpers slightly, throwing her big green eyes at me. I tighten my grip, making her cry out and kick her leg with the strength of less than a small child.

"I brought this on myself! I'm sorry, Chadwick, and I'm sorry Emcee! And I'm sorry Yuri and Sayori and Natsuki! I just wanted to be happy like all of you guys!"

A tense pause hangs in the air. My grip doesn't tighten in her ankle.

MC KISS HER_

"What? No way? Her bitchy fucking face is too fuck-ugly for me."

DO IT NOW. JUST ONCE_

I sigh, believing that there's no way around it. I try my best to make her squeal by crushing her shoulder as I jerk her up. Tongue first, I throw my lips to hers and make the connection. She grunts heavily as I do.

That is weird… it wasn't a grunt of pain. I look down at where she's sitting.

"Aw, sick! You… You mean, she… just from a kiss?"

I TURNED IT WAY TOO MUCH UP. DANGEROUSLY, EVEN_

I give her shoulder another squeeze. She can hardly breathe, a mess of horrible agony and even more horrible forced pleasure. Right now, she lays against the wall, drenched with sweat, just trying to catch her breath between rough sobbing. It's all she can do just to watch me with her eyes and hope I have a single merciful bone in my body. Truth be told, I do. But Monika is a special case.

I lead her to stand up by the armpits. She has to lean on the walls. I dig my nails into her shoulders as I hold them. A powerful knee flies into her stomach.

"One for Yuri…"

Holding her in place, I sling my hand back far across the space where her jaw was.

"One for Natsuki…"

She fell one that last hit. I sit with a fall onto her chest, closing my unforgiving hands over her throat.

"And this one for Sayori." She bats at my hands like the helpless victim she's become. I loosen my grip right before she turns too blue and instead give her a slam to the forehead, giving the wooden floor below her ruined ponytail a nice impact.

I decide it's time for worse. She curls up as soon as I get off, wailing louder than I've ever heard anyone wail. She lays on her left side, so I force her right leg into the air.

"Emcee! I know I deserve it for hurting everyone, but please have mercy! I can't handle that! I just can't!" She hugs herself futilely.

I get right into her face. "I bet they couldn't handle it either." Keeping my ears ignorant to her screaming, I stand back up, still holding her panicked foot.

I bring my own foot up high, knee to my chest. I hold it there for a second.

It's an odd calmness I feel with it there.

I bring all my weight onto it as I stomp down, directly onto a pair of white panties, now thoroughly soiled and came through. Shouts become gurgles and pain becomes pleasure… or both. My foot holds there for a second before slowly grinding against its target, savoring every dirty minute it had there, every second soaking up more and more of my nemesis' naughty juices. There was nothing she could do to stop my dress shoe from stealing her sticky substance and spilling it everywhere.

I pick my shoe up and let the Monika all over my it drip sluggishly onto the wooden floor in front of the very source. I go back for another stomp. Two more. Three more. Each time spurting more and more glistening liquid from the multiple ill-obtained orgasms of my enemy. It was almost too much to watch her squirm on the floor and plead while her legs stuck out stiff with every pump of flooding lube she ejaculated. The puddle on the floor was becoming quite impressive…

I drag my shoe slowly over the floor, ladening it with her mess. I sling it against her face, getting it stuck in her mouth.

"Come on, have some. It's yours, after all." I mock her for how she talked to Yuri before. She looks hopefully at my eyes as she softly licks her juice off the sole of my leather. I lean more weight on it, hurting her jaw. She picks up the pace, worriedly sucking as much of her own cum off my shoe to appease me as she could. I showed no sign of appeasement. I rip my shoe back out.

Stepping back over to her far-ruined and dripping sex, I contemplate my next attack. I daintily move my hands over and remove the impeding panties, revealing some of her twitchy and sorely blushing insides, just anticipating another ripe strike, or perhaps a gentle caress?

Yeah, right.

HEY MC_

"What's up?"

YOU THINK MAYBE THAT IS ENOUGH?_

"Hell no! We've been through this six times already! She knew full and well what she was doing every time. I say you join in. Use that mouse or whatever!" I see the mouse floating around the corner of the room and point to it. It glides noiselessly over to Monika's head, touching the tip to her nose.

"NyaaAAAAA! What's this!?" Her head lifts up, nose first with the mouse gripping it tightly enough to pull her off the floor. She holds onto the mouse to support herself. I wave at the mouse, getting an idea.

"Say, Chadwick. Don't you have anything we can use on our new plaything?"

HOLD ON ILL CHECK_

The mouse glides again through the wall.

Monika holds her nose, groaning at it. I walk back and sit on her midsection like it was a curb. I take a look once again at her worthless face. There was virtually no mark nor scuff on her, but the pain was probably so unbearable from her messed up values that she couldn't move. I cop a feel gently, grinning evilly at what he might bring back for us.

"H-Hey," she calls.

...

"Emcee." I dig my nails into the soft organ in my hand. "Emcee! Hey! Listen!"

I finally give her a glare. She flinches, but still tries talking. "H-How about you start a new run? I promise I'll behave." I begin crushing her breast. "No-no-no! Please, I promise! Really, I will! Honest! No games, no tricks and no messing with things! It'll be just like what everyone wanted, right? Ahaahaha! Right?" Her smile is somehow still present. Maybe she was trying really hard to appeal. Personally, though, I hated her so much that a smile, however fake, was almost insulting.

"No. At least... not yet. I'm going to make sure you never forget this wrath, you fucking cunt. I'll take it out for as long as I need to."

DON'T YOU MEAN AS LONG AS "WE" NEED TO?_

"Ah, you're back. Anything special?"

NOT REALLY. JUST A FEW WEAPONS OF MASSIVE DESTRUCTION_

"Oh, well those won't work. We need small-time stuff."

BUT I DID FIND THIS FOR YOU_

The mouse appears through the wall again, this time with something nice stuck to its tip. I need a second to take it in.

It's a fucking muffler. A bent, broken, rusty full-sized fucking muffler. Right off the back of a scrapped fucking car.

GIVE US ALL A SHOW, DEAREST. YOU'VE GOT THE BIGGEST WEAPON OF THEM ALL_

"This pipe?"

NO, I MEANT YOUR BRAIN. THINK OF SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE CREATIVE THAN WHAT IM THINKING OF_

"Right... I walk over to the mouse, grabbing it. It's rough like a rusty pipe should be. Not only that, it's full of breaks and holes and could probably cut me really easy. And by me, I mean someone else. I whip around with the pipe in both hands. Monika looks fucking _mortified_ at me.

"Say, did you tell him what I said?" I step slowly over. "What I said about behaving from now on?" I don't slow down. She's backing up into the wall, panties still on her right leg. "Chadwick, I said I'd behave from now on, I promise! Really!" I take a menacing step next to her foot. She freezes up where she is. Her voice becomes a mere squeak. "Guaranteed. I promise." I let go of the muffler with one hand, letting the opposite end hit the floor with a loud crash and a bounce.

My eyes look at her dead center in the face. "Let's just see how long you plan to keep this up." I drag the end of the pipe over between where she's sitting, just laying it against her.

"Say... Can't you control this game? You were doing it before... What about now?"

She shakes her head quickly, stifling more tears from her already-stained rosy cheeks. "He changed them to another folder. What was once in the game's directory has been extracted now to an external folder and cannot be accessed except by a tool like WinRAR or something similar."

"I'm glad to see you're still a know-it-all bitch."

"I didn't mean it! You just asked! Emceeeeee!" Her legs close up the best they can around the pipe. I lean a bit against it, forcing a sharp end into her just an inch. She gasps and holds her breath.

"Emcee, please, before you go any furtherrrrRRRRRRAAAAAHH!" Too late for that.

"You're boring me. I want to do something fun." I retract the pipe, but not before giving it a quick twist to make sure. She holds her self, back bent forward to try and stifle her cries and moans combining themselves.

"Hands and knees. Now." Still holding her cuts, she eventually makes it up. She coughs a couple of times, arching her back with every hack. I raise the pipe behind her.

"You've been a bad girl six too many times." I sling the head of the muffler first, landing it just as hard with a loud _SLAP_ against her bare bottom. She tries to scream again, only to choke on her coughing, and her head falling to the ground. She jolts with every violent cough. I sling it back and go for another strike. Even after just two swift spanks, she's become bright red and the cuts from the rust and holes are leaking small amounts of blood in streams running down the backs of her legs.

Her crying has become less of a bawl and more of a breathing yell. Tears still flow, but the eyes don't open. Regardless of when it comes, she just expects it no matter what. Just... waiting for it to come.

Waiting.

 _SLAP!_

There it is. She yells out again for help that does not exist. Her long socks start to soak a bit at the tops, turning the deep pink now consuming the cotton from which they are made. I bring the pipe back once more...

This time above my head.

"You know what, Monika? I want to kill you. Really, I do." Her eyes crack open, bloodshot as they are. "... But that might be too merciful."

I hear the air whistle throughout the pipe as it slices the air with intense power. Her lower back convulses with what is now numbness. It was hit so hard the muffler's head used to hit it broke over and snapped apart. The broken piece falls over the other side of her. I toss the part I was holding over to a random corner. I look her over, specifically on her lower back where that hit landed. Nudging her waist over with my toe, it falls limply away from me.

She's not screaming anymore. I don't even think she's breathing much. The only indication of life in her is the twinkling of her eyes sparkling through the horrified shock on her face that puts a Flehmen response to shame.

I crippled her.

The realization for both of us hangs in the air for a moment.

...

I kick back and relax on the floor, admiring my work. She stares into space, unmoving.

Only the shallow and rare breathing she exudes falls onto the room, for no other noise dares make itself known. I let it be for a moment.

...

I wipe my sweating forehead. I chuckle for a moment.

And some more.

I laugh harder now. I hold my sides to stop them from hurting.

I drool a bit on myself from laughing so hard.

I sound like a madman, my insane giggles bouncing off the walls to no end nor avail to be stopped. My legs kick with fervor at the stale air of the classroom, thrashing at nothing in particular. I see my nose turn red from the rush of it all. I roll on my back, now full-on clutching my stomach to hopefully stop it.

I shoot up and stand, still chuckling. I rip Monika off the ground with her collar and vest of the uniform.

"THREE DEAD, ANOTHER INJURED AND IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" I fall back onto my butt from the laughter I shriek in her frozen face. "SORRY BABY! LOOKS LIKE WE HAD THAT INFO WRONG! IT'S ACTUALLY FOUR!"

Sitting up, I give her shoulder a quick kick. For the first time since the start of her lifetime of impediment, her eyes moved. They fell onto me.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I could never give you the satisfaction." A wicked smile is all I can do. Anything more might be too much for her worthless body to handle.

SHE IS JUST ABOUT THERE_

"That's right. Nothing more can I do. Injury wise, she's recoverable."

BUT PAIN WISE..._

"Right. She'd pass out. Can't have that, can we?"

...

"But maybe..." I stand shakily, walking back over to her legs. I give her ankle a hard squeeze again, gauging her reaction. Nothing. Good.

"I guess you won't be needing these." I pick them both up, dropping them. They're limp and fall uselessly and out of shape. I undo my belt. I pick the legs back up, placing them on my shoulders, dangling the rest of her still-functional half. Straight like an arrow, I pierce the opening before the rock hard member I've been containing. It's already bloodied and bruised from the abuse before, but it occurred to me that I never got the insides of it. I pick up the pace, fucking her savagely and cruelly without a trace of guilt in my conscience. It's not like she can feel it, anyway.

Her body is heavy, but the adrenaline from the brutality and intercourse combining gave me plenty of strength to continue the humiliation. She tries to support her head from being slammed repeatedly on the ground as I pump faster and faster. Her breathing whines in her throat, barely audible, as the force of being harshly bludgeoned repeatedly also forced air in and out of her against her will.

I feel the cruel grin on my face growing ever wider with appalling anticipation. I go faster, trying to force her to feel it whether paralyzed or not. I use the rest of my arm strength to bounce back and forth repeatedly, feeling the end of our time coming on.

"A gift, from me to you!" A final thrust deeply penetrates the raw skin both inside and out, spitefully filling her with shame. I hold it there a bit for the full effect. I throb inside of her a couple of times.

She drops again as I let go of her legs which have now gone cold to the touch. I sit, exhausted and feeling better. I take some deep breaths to calm down.

"How lucky it was that you couldn't feel that. I'd hate to see you feel something enjoyable."

...

"M-Monster..."

"Didn't quite catch that. Speak up!" I bend down and pull her by the hair so that her neck bends around to face me.

"Monster!"

I give a single chuckle.

"You're right. I am. We're just two monsters, fighting it out to see who's stronger!" I throw her head into the floor and pick it up again. "But you know what, Monika?"

I get on my knees and jerk her head again to face me, nose-to-nose.

"It's me. I'm stronger. I face my issues head-on. I don't manipulate the weak from the shadows like a coward. The only power you ever had was using them. I'm doing what I want all by myself. I don't need any of you! And you know what else?"

...

"I won. I won and you lost. How does it feel to have all your hard work and effort go to waste, huh? That's what you've been doing. Everything I try and try again, you fuck up and throw it in my face... and for what? For just for a couple of seconds with HIM! Tell me, does he really make you happy anymore? He just told you himself. He can't stand you, you bitch! He'd rather see you beaten and abused for what you've done than to see you kiss up to someone in a world you'll never reach, even with all your might!"

I drop her and stand.

...

"How. Does. It. Feel?"

"Emcee."

I cross my arms. "What?"

"Chadwick- no. Everyone. Everyone I've ever hurt..." Her voice is clear but soft.

"... Forgive me... If you can..."

...

"If not, then that's fine. I understand. Really I do understand." One lone tear falls across her nose and onto the floor.

SO THAT'S IT?_

"Please. If this is what it takes to make you happy, then... Go buck wild. Beat me, hurt me, fuck me. Do whatever will make you happy. At least then I'll know I've been of some kind of happiness to you. Please... I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else anymore, either."

I turn my head, letting my stony expression remain.

"I guess this is it, then." I kneel beside her head. The life in her eyes is full and powerful, though her body is not. "Fine."

I resolve to end this forever.

I give Monika one more punt to the side of the head before turning around.

"Chadwick," I demand him.

HERE_

"I have a plan. Listen closely. Do everything I say, got it?"

* * *

Sayori rushes in front of me, holding the door and shouting to everyone about the new member she brought for them. I step in to be greeted with all four of them smiling (except for one.)

"Ugh seriously? You brought a _boy_?"

"Now now, Natsuki," Monika corrects. "There's nothing wrong with that! Welcome to our little club!" She smiles sweetly at me.

We're happy to have you!" Sayori spins on her heel in joy. I notice the other one in the back. She seems shy, but I try and pull her out. A quiet handshake is what she offers. I gently accept to put her at ease.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"It's... Yuri."

"Wonderful to meet you, Yuri." I turn to everyone else. "This club looks wonderful!" ( _Plus, it's full of cute girls!)_ I think. "I hope you'll have me as your new member!"

That Natsuki character from before only scoffs again, but Yuri and Monika both cheer as Sayori runs and jumps into my arms.

"Oh, Emcee! I'm so glad I could bring you in! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun in here!"

"Yeah, well, he better not be weird." The pink head says to nobody in particular.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika grabs our attention. "The club started a little late, so we'll be ending a little early. It's the first time we'll be recognized as an official club, so it's also to assign a fun club activity!"

We applaud her lightly as she bows, blushing. "Thank you, you're too kind. Anyway! We'll each write a poem at home and bring it in tomorrow to share!"

"Sounds great!" Sayori gets off and runs to the door, waving me over. Yuri is holding it open for us, smiling.

We walk home with little trouble, Sayori talking endlessly the whole way. We part ways, and I get home. I sigh on relief that I can relax for a bit. Taking a moment to look at my house, I immediately become bored and decide to get to work on that poem right away so I don't forget. I sit at my home desktop, a blank sheet of paper waiting to be made into art upon it.

"To whom shall I write a poem...?" I ask myself.

Yuri, the quiet and sophisticated shy baby? Natsuki, the fireball of limitless sass? Sayori, my cchildhood friend and long-time confidant? Or maybe Monika, the popular athlete? This could go one of four ways... and every one is so exciting!

And this time, of course, it's _my_ choice.


End file.
